Rusted from the Rain
by Beyond The Horizon
Summary: After the final episode of TDI, Gwen and Duncan became a couple. After having numerous fights, Duncan doubts everything the relationship is based on. He's on the edge of breaking down until he receives a phone call from a certain CIT. D/C, with a side G/T
1. Comfort

_**Chapter One: Comfort**_

Duncan sat on the edge of his bed, hunched over and staring at the ground. It had been their third fight in the past week. _'This can't be good.'_ Duncan thought. When he and Gwen started their relationship, they both were enthusiastic about their status as girlfriend and boyfriend. They shared the same interests and everyone had said that they were perfect for each other. Duncan smoothed his green hair back and let it fall back into place. He glanced around his room. Pictures of bands, Gwen, Total Drama Island and even some posters of various movies hung on his walls. A side table with a green lamp was located to the right of his un-made bed with a picture of the Total Drama Island cast. His time on Total Drama Island had been quite an experience, to say the least. He met quite the range of characters. He had kept in touch with his closest friends. Duncan had received a letter in the mail saying that he was requested_, let me rephrase that_, FORCED back into that sad excuse for a television show because of a stupid document known as his contract. Soon he'd be among the likes of Heather, Justin and Harold once more. Duncan couldn't help smiling to himself. _At least Harold will pose some fun_. He let his eyes wander through the faces of the cast photo quickly, reminding himself who he'd see again. His eyes fell on Gwen and quickly he averted his eyes. The punk let out a heavy sigh, sat up and walked downstairs to the kitchen table. He yawned and put the coffee machine on. His parents hadn't been too sure of their relationship though. But as usual, Duncan had ignored their attempts to reason with him and had continued to date Gwen. His parents weren't exactly the most supportive people and more than often he wondered if they would even think of taking a minute out of their busy lives and truly attempt to understand what he was going through. He poured the hot coffee into his white and red mug and sat down. He stared within the black liquid. The coffee was warm in his hands and it was perhaps the only comfort he had at the moment.

He poured some milk in and took a quick sip. The heat stung his mouth and with a gulp, it was gone. The pain he had experienced was incomparable to the pain he felt throughout his relationship with Gwen. He had even forgotten what fight was all about. All he could remember from last night was a shouting match between him and Gwen. It seemed like nowadays, everything turned into a fight. He turned toward the calendar and quickly made note of the date: August 9th. Suddenly he remembered, he remembered what the fight was all about: Trent. A week ago, he had caught Gwen talking to Trent over the phone. Duncan let that slide but once he found out that Gwen had been staying up every night to instant message Trent that was too much for him. Jealousy had taken over Duncan swiftly and soon he had become paranoid of what Gwen was doing when he wasn't around. _Was she talking to Trent? _Duncan wasn't stupid. He knew that Gwen still had a few lingering feelings for Trent but he had hoped that she would put them aside when they started dating. Trent had been Gwen's crush during that sad excuse of a reality show and Duncan knew it would be difficult to compete with that. Trent and Gwen's relationship had progressed so far during the course of the show, Duncan had actually wondered if they would become girlfriend and boyfriend by the season finale. _I was wrong._ He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. He had accused her of her feelings for Trent and that was how the fight truly began. _Guess what? She owned up to it._ She had told him, to his face that she had secretly hoped that she and Trent would get back together. _Perhaps she just said that to make me angry? Or perhaps, she truly meant it. _

Thinking about Gwen and Trent, sparked a few memories. Duncan had remembered when he had returned home from the first season of Total Drama Island, he hadn't realized how popular that show was. Whenever he checked his e-mail, his eye would wander and see all the fan clubs, fan pages and even websites various fans created. He took pride in knowing he was one of the most popular characters on the show. Heck, he had an entire website dedicated to him. _It doesn't hurt to feed the ego once in a while._ Duncan had seen so many online clubs for 'fanon' couples he was sure he had been literally paired up with every girl on that stupid show. _Courtney and Gwen were the only two girls I've had feelings for. _Silence. He hadn't given much thought about Courtney since the last episode. She had left him with a sprained ankle while she grabbed the briefcase and made a break for it. Although he hated to admit it, that's what really attracted him to her in the first place; the way she changed in personality when they were together. It was as if he had influenced her in more ways than one. The way she made him feel was indescribable. With her, he felt alive and considerably happier. Unfortunately, their relationship didn't get past the final episode. After the closing ceremony for season one of that horrid show, Duncan had met up with Gwen and they started to talk. Talking led to compliments, compliments led to dates and soon they were together. If only he had that kind of luck with Courtney. _Courtney…_

Duncan took a long sip of coffee and glanced at the picture that hung on the wall. The picture was of him and Gwen after they had seen Blood Shed 2. During the movie, they both felt that movie was too tame for their liking and instead spent their time within the theatre dressing up as axe murderers, scaring people that left the movie theatre. He didn't know what would happen to their relationship. Maybe it was best to break it off now before one of them got really hurt. A loud vibrating noise broke him out of his train of thought. He turned his gaze back towards the table and reached his phone which lay face down next to his mug of coffee. He opened and carefully read the text message. **Duncan, Sorry about last night but I think we should space ourselves for a few days. Don't worry, we're not over. –Gwen. **He let out a sigh and put away his phone. _If you say so, Gwen._

Duncan drained his coffee and walked to the bathroom. His reflection was hideous. He didn't look like himself. He hadn't looked this bad since the Awake-a-thon. His blue eyes traced himself in the reflection. _I better get a shirt on._ He turned and his eyes caught the shower. It seemed so inviting, the feeling of water against his body. Without a second thought, he stripped down, climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water. The water came pelting down on him and he felt the familiar comfort wash over his body. He put one hand on the shower wall and let his head droop, letting the water rush over him. After a few moments of standing under the hot bullets of water, he started to clean his hair and body. He didn't care how long it took, he just wanted the comfort. As he finished cleaning himself he reached over to turn the shower off, when he paused, and turned the handle to ice cold. The temperature changed dramatically and the hot bullets turned into ice pellets. He let it run on him for a few seconds before turning it off. Although his body had been experiencing frigid temperatures a few seconds ago, his core remained warm. _If only I could keep that feeling forever._

Duncan slid on his signature shirt onto his well-toned body and put his piercings in. He located his dog collar in the mess of his room and fastened around his neck. He glanced at the mess his room had become and smirked. _I can always clean it up later_. He put on his shorts and converse and strode out of the room. He checked his phone and sure enough, there was a reply from Geoff regarding his message yesterday. Duncan had asked whether Geoff would be interested in coffee together. _Seems like I'll be meeting Geoff today._ He grabbed the keys, locked his door and walked to café. The familiar vibrating noise caught his ears and he lifted his phone out of his pocket to turn it off when he noticed a familiar name calling. _No, it can't be. She wouldn't want to call me. I can't talk to her._ Duncan stopped walking as he felt his heart beat faster. He cautiously pressed the Answer button and gingerly lifted the phone to his ear.

--~

**Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Just so everyone's clear, Gwen and Duncan started a relationship after TDI. I threw in a reference to TDA, hopefully you caught it. Naturally, Duncan's still living at home and his parents are out, giving Duncan some time to reflect. This story is going to alternate points of view from Duncan to Gwen. Italics are indicating Duncan's thoughts. I would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks so much for the support!**


	2. Truth

_**Chapter Two: Truth**_

"Thank you so much for coming to see me." Gwen said with a weak smile. "After last night, I wasn't sure if I could handle today on my own."

Bridgette smiled back and took a long sip of her organic tea. "Gwen, you know you'll always have someone to talk to when I'm around. I know what it's like when you're in a relationship. Geoff and I don't always see eye to eye and yet, here we are, a very happy couple." Bridgette leaned across the café table and patted her friend on the hand.

Gwen gave her tea a stir. As much as she loved the tea here, she couldn't take her mind off last night. "But Bridgette, we're fighting more than usual. We used to have so much fun together but ever since Trent came back in the picture…" Gwen paused and glanced up at her blonde friend. Bridgette had stopped sipping her tea and was now looking intently at Gwen. _She's a great listener. _"I thought I could be friends with Trent but by keeping in contact with him, it makes me, well, **crave** him even more." Gwen was a little uneasy since she couldn't find a better word to use. Gwen leaned back in her chair and looked at the people around her. _They were all busy with their lives, each having some task to accomplish. They weren't concerned with anyone but themselves. _

Bridgette bit her lip and seemed at a loss of words. "Duncan's not the jealous type…right?" The surfer moved the hair out of her eyes and gazed at her depressed friend. "These fights…what are they usually about?"

Gwen let out a sigh and took a sip of her warm drink. "Nothing…usually. Sometimes I'll forget to do something and it'll become a shouting match between him and I. The fights can get really heated." Gwen caught Bridgette's eye and read her expression. "No, no. He never hurts me in any way. Duncan may be a bad boy, but he's not THAT bad." Gwen rested her head on her open palm. "Trent was so…poetic and loving. Sure he was a little dorky in some aspects, but his heart was in the right place. My biggest mistake was to leave him." Gwen motioned the waiter over for another tea.

Bridgette looked up at the waiter and quickly added, "What types of pastries do you have?"

The teenager looked over to her and smiled. "Well, we have a strawberry Danish as well various shortbread items on the menu. Actually, we also have an extremely sweet chocolate filled pastry with chocolate chips on top but you'll want something that goes well with your tea-"

"We'll have the chocolate one. Bring it as soon as possible." The waiter gave Bridgette a funny look and scribbled down the order on his notepad and left, mumbling something about interrupting. Gwen raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"Hungry?"

Bridgette laughed. "No, it's for you. You've been through a lot and since you're having some boy trouble, I ordered you my personal treatment." A small beep sounded and the blonde looked down at her phone. "Oh shoot, it's Geoff. I'll just tell him I'll call him back later."

"No, no. Answer it. I don't want to cause any trouble between you two." Gwen patted her friend's phone. "Talk to him. Promise you won't be too long?"

Bridgette looked from the phone to Gwen. She grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "I'll be back in a flash." Bridgette moved away from the table and into the café. "No, Geoff. Wait…slow down…I can't hear you."

Soon Bridgette was out of Gwen's sight and Gwen was alone. _Again._ Gwen tapped her fingers on the table. _If only Duncan and I could be in a relationship like theirs._ Gwen looked at her own phone. _**One new message.**_ She opened the message and glanced over it. **Gwen, where did you go last night? You left in the middle of our conversation. Are you all right? It seems a little strange. –Trent. **

Gwen felt a familiar wave of warmth come over her body. She read it over a few times. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure nobody was watching. _Why am I doing that? Who could possibly be watching me? It's not against the law to reply to an ex's text message. _Gwen looked at her screen and started to skillfully move her fingers, hitting the numbered keys. **Hey Trent. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. Never been better. – Gwen. **The goth stared at the screen before pressing delete. _Try it again. _She thought about what she would say. _Write the truth. _**Hey Trent. Duncan and I had a row last night. Don't worry, nothing major. We're just cooling off for a few days. It's nice to hear from you. By the way, what's your preference? Phoenix or Dragon? – Gwen. **She pressed 'Send' and watched the little animated letter go into a mailbox. Gwen put her phone down and acknowledged the waiter who had just put down her tea and chocolate pastry. A familiar buzzing noise sounded and Gwen grabbed at the phone and opened the new message, although she felt she was a little too eager. **Man, that guy has to watch it. He doesn't realize how good he has it. Want to talk? I prefer the Phoenix, it represents rebirth and renewal. –Trent. **Gwen could feel herself blushing as she read the message. _He doesn't realize how good he has it. Trent…Sometimes you're too sweet._

"Sorry I took so long!" Bridgette slid appeared out of no where and started Gwen. "Geoff was supposed to meet someone up at a nearby coffee place. He wasn't sure where it was located." Bridgette laughed and slid the phone in her hoodie pocket. "Hey Gwen, you okay? You're blushing."

"Am I?" Gwen averted her gaze to her phone on the table and quickly stashed it away. "The dessert came." Gwen motioned to the pastry and picked up a fork. "Bridge, you're going to have to help me eat this."

The blonde laughed and grabbed her fork. "Only because you suggested it." As the two friends started eating the chocolate filled pastry, Gwen had some time to think. After Total Drama Island, she and Duncan had started their relationship but perhaps a little too quickly after Trent. Gwen hated to admit it but she still had strong feelings for Trent and she was afraid that would never change. She hadn't meant to blurt it out in front of Duncan last night. _Last night was a huge mistake. Last night should not have happened. _"Bridgette?"

"Hmm?" Bridgette was in the midst of putting the fork in her mouth and looked rather comical while she waited for her gothic friend to speak.

" Trent has been really supportive of my choices since Total Drama Island. He's been a great friend and I absolutely love talking to him. But at the same time, I know my friendship with Trent is hurting my relationship with Duncan." The goth took a deep breath. "What am I going to do?"

Bridgette looked sympathetically at her friend. "It's a tough call. You shouldn't do anything that would hurt your current relationship and yet, friends will help you in the long run. What about Courtney? Surely Courtney has come up in conversations with you two. Duncan might feel the way you do with Trent, only with Courtney." She wrinkled her nose.

Gwen didn't look up from the pastry. She had begun prodding her fork and the tasty pastry had quickly become a source of amusement. "No, Duncan and Courtney's relationship was pretty clean-cut. At the ending ceremony, he barely spoke about her at all. It's a little surprising since I thought the two were so close. He hasn't spoken to her in a while." Gwen gave up on the partially destroyed pastry and gingerly put her fork down. "I must be the worst girlfriend ever."

At the sound of Gwen's words, Bridgette instantly shifted her seat so she now sat beside Gwen. "Gwen, listen to yourself. You are a wonderful girl and any guy would be lucky to have you. Don't think twice about it. Duncan had an interest in you and he pursued it. You must me doing something right." Bridgette turned and gave her friend a bear hug. The surfer felt the goth stiffen in her grasp but casually ignored Gwen's attempts to go free. Gwen wasn't overly fond of hugs but Bridgette had made it her personal goal to change that. Bridgette finally released her and gave flashed Gwen a smile. "I want you to go out and do something fun today. Go see a movie, go to an amusement park, just do something. We're still under contract and soon we'll have to go back to that ridiculous reality show. Have fun while you can and don't worry about the little details." Bridgette shifted her seat back in its rightful place and started running her fingers through her golden hair.

Gwen was stunned. She hadn't expected the speech Bridgette had just given her but oddly enough; it made her feel a thousand times better. "Wow, have you ever considered being a therapist? You would be awesome at your job. You know how to really cheer a dreary girl up."

Bridgette grinned. "I'm glad." She glanced at Gwen's phone which vibrated with a notice of an incoming call. "Go on, answer it. I'll see you later." Before Gwen could do anything about it, Bridgette had flagged the waiter and paid the entire bill. Bridgette caught Gwen's eye and winked. "Don't worry about it. Pay me back when you win the million next season." Bridgette waved her friend good-bye and soon Gwen was left alone with her vibrating phone and the remains of the chocolate pastry.

Gwen couldn't help but chuckle. _Bridgette, what would I do without her?_ Gwen glanced at the number on her cell phone and quickly pressed 'Answer'. "Hello?"

"Gwen! I'm so happy I caught you. You didn't reply to your text. I hope your okay." The sound of Trent's voice made Gwen feel warm inside, a feeling she rarely experienced. "I'm sorry if I seem a little obnoxious by calling you but I'm genuinely worried. I've been hearing about a lot of fights between you and Duncan."

"I'm fine, Trent. To be honest, I'm glad you called. I really needed to hear a friendly voice today." The goth bit her lip as she decided what to say. "Listen, are you free today?" A loud noise sounded from Trent's end of the phone and sounds of scrambling. "Trent? You okay over there?" Gwen couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just…reorganizing my room." Trent sounded slightly out of breath. "I'm definitely available for you. I mean…" A slight pause and a sound of a hand hitting a forehead. "What I mean is, I'll make time for you. What did you have in mind?" The way Trent was trying to play cool around Gwen, it made her forget about everything. It was just her and Trent on Total Drama Island. Back when they were together and were secretly crushing on each other, the better times.

"I was hoping we could…I don't know…see a movie?" Gwen had hesitated before inviting him to the movie. Movies were usually an activity done with Duncan. _Nothing to worry about. Just two friends seeing a feature film together._

"Great! Sounds amazing. Which movies did you want to see? I hear there are a few romantic comedies out…" Trent paused and Gwen heard some chuckling. "I almost forgot, you're not that type of movie-goer. Does a horror movie or a thriller better spark your interest?"

"A horror movie would really take the edge off. I know how you don't really like horror movies too much but don't worry, I'll protect you." Gwen's voice suddenly went flirty. She hadn't felt this happy for a while. She couldn't believe she was actually flirting with Trent again. A thought quickly crossed her mind. _What happens if he wants to stay friends? What if he doesn't flirt back? I'll just make a fool out of myself…_

"I think I'll be able to manage whatever you dish out." Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. Trent was back to being his cool, slightly flirty self. Gwen realized that Trent hadn't come face to face with her since the Total Drama Island ending ceremony. This was a big step for both of them _I'm determined to make this work. _"Does six o'clock sound good to you?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you then." Gwen listened for his farewell and ended the call. Her heart was racing and she started to feel a little dizzy. _I think I'm falling in love all over again._

-- ~

**Author's Note: Finally we get to see what Gwen's up to. It seems like Duncan's not the only one who will be reunited with an old friend. Next chapter will be back to Duncan's point of view and experiences. As always, the italics represent Gwen's thoughts. I tried to keep the characters in character as much as possible. I always say Bridgette as the hugging type. Sorry if you see any grammar mistakes but my Spell Check isn't working so I tried to take extra care in creating a decent chapter. Reviews are vital for encouragement. They don't have to be long. Just a few thoughts would suffice. **

**For every review that's submitted, a prayer is sent to Duncan's dear pet spider, Scruffy. **


	3. Interview with the CIT

_**Chapter Three: Interview with the CIT**_

I bit my lip as I looked at my cell phone's caller ID. Courtney's name was blinking vividly in time with each vibration. My mouth went dry. I flipped open the phone and held it cautiously to my ear. "Hello?"

"Noah! Oh, thank God! I was afraid you wouldn't pick up. I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

"Noah? You dialed the wrong number, sunshine." I couldn't help grinning at the sound of her phone fumbling out of her grasp on her end. "I'm free to talk, though." I heard her swear and I felt my grin only get wider.

"Duncan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you. I was trying to get a hold of Noah and…I'll hang up now." I heard a few voices in the background but I ignored them, soon realizing that she was about to hang up.

"Wait!" I probably sounded a little too alarmed but at this point, I needed to hear her voice. "Listen. I haven't heard from you in ages. I have a few questions for you before you block me from your life."

There was a small pause but luckily, I could still hear her shifting around on the other end. _At least she didn't hang up. _Finally, she sighed and began to speak. "Duncan, I don't have time for this. I really need to reach Noah and to be frank; it was a total accident that I called you." More voices in the background. "Can you two be quiet?" I heard her call out to some unknown person. "Duncan. I'm sorry but-"

"Three minutes!" I said desperately into the phone, cutting her off. "Only three minutes of your royal highness' time and I promise I'll hang up. Come on, Princess. Do it for me." I smoothed back my hair and held my breath_. I just wanted to speak to her. All the messages I've left her, all the texts I've sent, I really needed her right now. Gwen could only do so much; I was craving someone's help. _

Courtney hesitated briefly on the other end before giving in. "…Fine. You win, Duncan. Three minutes and not a second longer: I'll be timing it." I released a breath and pressed the phone to my chest so Courtney couldn't hear my laughter. _Thank you, Courtney._ My mind raced as I started to think up questions. _I wanted to ask her so much, and now, I'll finally get the chance._

"Okay, Princess. First question: Why have you been ignoring me since Total Drama Island ended?" I waited patiently for my answer as I took a seat on a nearby bench.

"You always choose the hardest questions, don't you?" I smiled at her evasive answer and started chipping off some old paint from the bench. Courtney was definitely one-of-a-kind. "After that poor excuse for a reality show, I really couldn't face you after I left you with a sprained ankle. I just wanted the money so…well…BAD: I lost sight of everything else. Blame my competitive nature." I rubbed my ankle tenderly; it had just begun to heal a few weeks ago. On the other hand, her competitive nature and her overachiever personality was what got me going. The fire in her eyes when she went out of her way to accomplish her goals was inspiring. It actually kind of reminded me of myself. _I guess I affected her in more ways than one. _I chuckled at the memory of the two of us sneakily stealing the food stash from Chef and Chris, back before she had been voted off the show. "Duncan?" Her voice snapped me back to the present. "I heard you chuckle. You think that my confession's funny? Well, let me tell you something – I don't HAVE to be talking to a juvenile delinquent. I'd probably be doing the world a _favor_ if I stopped contact with you entirely."

"I wasn't laughing at you, sweetheart. You're about as funny as watching paint dry. In fact, I've enjoyed myself more in juvie than-"

"I get it, thanks. I'm afraid I'll have to let that little comment slide – after all, you only have two minutes left." I checked my watch and cursed aloud when I realized how much time I had just wasted. "In continuation of my answer to your ridiculous question, after the final episode, I saw you at the finishing ceremony. I thought that it would be better if we went our separate ways. I guess that won't be the case since Chris found a loophole in your contract for Season Two. Apparently I'll be on some sort of 'Aftermath' show, watching the contestants compete without actually competing myself."

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to winning the money and rubbing it in your face." The wind blew gently against me, causing a nearby newspaper to flutter away. Suddenly, the fact that people were walking by and giving me weird looks didn't matter anymore. My main objective now was irritating Courtney. I found that she was the most amusing when she was annoyed. _Who better to annoy her than me?_ "I guess you'll never have the chance to prove to the rest of the contestants that your determination and attitude will win in the end. It appears that the Criminal has bested the Princess."

Courtney made a 'humph' noise on the other end. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Duncan. After all, I was unfairly voted off in the first season. I'll get my lawyers on it, and I can promise you that you haven't seen the last of me on that stupid show. I will be the one claiming the money in the end, and if you're nice to me, I MIGHT consider cutting you in three percent."

I feigned excitement. "Really, Princess? An _entire three percent_?" My words were laced with sarcasm. "Thirty thousand big ones is certainly a lot of money, but unfortunately for you, I have my eye on the _full_ million. I won't settle for anything less. Anyway, I think a girl like you would realize how incredibly unrealistic it is for you to come back on the show. I don't care how many lawyers you have – it's not going to happen, sweetheart." Contrary to what I said, I really did want Courtney back on the show. I missed her voice, her attitude: everything about her. Her personality was so contradictive to Gwen's, it acted as a pain-killer. What Gwen couldn't give me, Courtney could provide. I think this is one of those examples where when you lose something, you realize how much it truly means to you.

"Don't blame me when I end up claiming the million and you walk away from the reality show with nothing to show for it." Although I couldn't see her, I knew she was smiling on the other end. "Actually, you're right. I don't think I could handle sharing the set with an ogre like you again. You're self-centered, possess no desirable qualities and the only skill you happen to have is knowing how to pick a lock with a hair pin. I'll never understand why I fell for you in the first place: we're just _not_ compatible, and we wouldn't be able to take our relationship any further than the show." I shook my head, smiling. A teenage boy, two or three younger than myself, took a seat next to me on the bench. He seemed to be interested in my conversation, but after casting him an irritated look, he quickly looked away and pretended to be observing the pigeons that had now started to crowd my feet.

"You don't mean that, Princess. You want me and we both know it. You never were all that good at keeping your hots for me a secret. The _entire_ cast of Total Drama Island knew." My grin emerged as she was quiet – trying to think of a comeback no doubt. I used the opportunity to keep going. "But here's what I don't understand: if you're still crushing on me, why didn't you try to contact me? You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" The kid beside me seemed to be intent on listening. I shifted down the bench, moving my body away from him.

"I am _NOT_ crushing on you. I came to my senses when that idiotic show ended, so I didn't have any reason to contact you. I don't want to open up any wounds that had healed over time. I have a very loving boyfriend, thank you very much. You may find it hard to believe but there are some guys out there who appreciate a woman with brains."

"Oh, yeah?" I snorted. "What's his name?"

"Er…uh…Noah."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's right – I'm dating Noah," she continued more confidently. "See, Noah and I have the same personality, so we understand each other. He compliments me, and we share the same interests. We're the _ideal_ match. And how about you? Did your last girlfriend deflate already?"

_Blow-up doll joke. Classy, Courtney. I taught you well. _"Believe it or not, I _do_ have a girlfriend. The only thing is that we're going through a few rough patches right now. We've been on the rocks for a while, but I'm sure that we'll sort it out." Suddenly feeling a little vulnerable, I decided to change the subject. "Wow, I can't believe you're dating a nerd like Noah. I thought you'd have higher standards than that, Court. How'd you two get together, anyway?" The kid on the bench was eyeing me again, and I noticed that he had shifted further down the bench towards me. I mouthed 'screw off', glaring at him.

"We ran into each other at the library. I was handing in an extra credit summer project through the library's computer, and he was taking out a book. We got to talking and he asked me out. We went to a movie and dinner: it was _extremely_ romantic. You should really try being romantic sometime, Duncan. Although, to be frank, I can't imagine that an ape like you would have a single romantic bone in his body."

I rolled my eyes.

"So…about your so-called _girlfriend_: do I know her?"

I felt my face going red. "You could say that. She was also on the island when we were filming. I'm sure you can guess who I'm talking about."

"Katie?" She was giggling – obviously making fun of me.

"Are you serious? I couldn't get a word in before her twin came up and started talking. Those two girls wouldn't shut up. Thank God they won't be returning for Season Two. I thought my eardrums were going to burst due to their constant squealing." I shuddered at the thought.

"How about Lindsay? She'd make a _perfect_ match for you: the dumb blonde and the Neanderthal – you're both about the same in the intelligence department. Are those wedding bells that I hear?" Still laughing.

"Sure, she's got a smokin' body, but I much rather prefer beauty _and_ brains. And a fun personality doesn't hurt, either. Come on, Princess: I know you can do better than _that_."

"Okay…I've got it. Someone with beauty and brains – you're describing Heather, but I think you skimped out on the personality part." I heard a crash on the other end and it dawned on me that she'd dropped her phone from laughing so hard. She picked it back up and her familiar voice rang once more in my ear. "Never mind. It's Gwen, right? She's a nice girl, Duncan, but her people skills are lacking – Goths are usually like that, I guess."

I scratched my head, silent.

"…I'm really sorry to hear about your relationship problems." I straightened up: her teasing tone of voice had transformed significantly – into something genuinely sincere. "I wish I could cheer you up." It was touching to hear how much she still cared for me: even if she didn't realize it herself, the way that she was currently speaking was giving her away.

I started playing with my studded clasp on my wrist. "Since you offered, there is something you could do for me, sweetheart: take me out to a movie tonight. _You_ can pay, and don't worry, it's not a date – after all, we're both involved with other people. We can be just two friends seeing a movie together. Nothing romantic, I swear. We can see a slasher flick, or a thriller." I leaned forward and waited for her response.

"…I…"

There was a prolonged pause on her end, followed by a heavy sigh.

"…Sure, I'll go with you." She sounded reluctant, like she knew that she was going to regret her decision later. "This is a _pity_ date, though: nothing more. You are _not allowed_ to make any advances on me. Do we have an agreement?"

I laughed and a relieved smile spread across my face – the first true smile that I'd had for a while. All was right in the world. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try my best." I checked my watch. "Well. It _seems_ that I've stolen ten whole minutes from your very busy day. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have a hunch that little Miss CIT didn't mind talking to me as much as she let on."

Courtney gasped. "I can't believe I've been talking to you for ten minutes: I should've called Noah by now! Oh, this is _so_ not good: I'm behind schedule. I only wish I could take back those last seven minutes." She was panicked, but I figured that she'd have her usual collected self back by the time our date – and I knew that it _was_ a date – rolled around. "The movie you pick out _better_ be good. And just so you know, I have to be back by ten o'clock at the absolute _latest_: I need my beauty sleep, and I don't think that Noah would want me staying out too late…especially with _you _of all people. Alright: I'm getting off the phone in ten seconds, but before I do, I'd like to inform you that – for the last time – I do NOT have a crush on you. I admit that I did back when I was more naïve and foolish, but that was then and this is now. And I hope that you act a little more civilized before our little soirée. Make sure you give me a ten minutes heads up before you come to get me. Speaking of which, be _punctual_ – you know that I hate to be left waiting."

"I'll let that whole crush thing go because I'm tired of telling you that you're in denial. And I think that you actually like the idea of hanging out with a miscreant. Heck, I'll even pick you up with my motorcycle if it'll dislodge that stupid stick from your butt."

"Hilarious, Duncan. Don't even _think_ of bringing your motorcycle: my parents would kill me, and the last thing I want is for them to wonder about the company that I keep."

"Sure, sure. See you later, Princess."

"Take care, you caveman."

We hung up at the same time. I leaned back on the bench and stretched. The teenager was staring at me. Finally fed up, I turned to him. "Can I help you with something, kid? You've been looking at me this entire time. Unless you want a _hole_ where your _face_ should be, I suggest you back off."

The teenager only grinned, completely disregarding what I had just told him. "Was that your girlfriend you were talking to? From the way that things sounded, it seemed like she was into you. Share your secrets with me."

"As _amazing_ as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline that request." I got to my feet and promptly punched him in the arm. I left him alone on the bench, rubbing his arm and swearing. _Weirdo. _I glanced at the screen of my phone. **Last Call: 12 minutes, 13 seconds**. I smirked. I didn't have the heart to tell her how much time she'd wasted talking to me. Truthfully, I hadn't wanted the conversation to end. Ah, well: all good things have to end sometime. At least I got to speak to her, however brief it was. As the summer breeze ruffled my hair, I couldn't help but chuckle – I would be able to see Courtney again _at last_. I opened up a new text message on my phone, addressing it to Geoff. After inserting the title, I started to type in my message. When it was complete, I read it once over, beaming with pride. It was a three-word message, but one that I knew Geoff would understand immediately. I pressed 'Send' and returned the phone to the back pocket of my shorts.

The screen soon refreshed with a confirmation of the message that I'd sent.

_Message 378_

_To:_ **Geoff (Mobile)**

_Subject:_ **Courtney**

_Message:_ **She wants me.**

_Status:_ SENT

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter so far. I really tried to keep both Duncan and Courtney in character but it was difficult since they'd react differently to each other after TDI. I really appreciate reviews. If you're new to this story, please review each chapter. It gives me an idea of how my previous chapters were and how I've improved them since. I hope everyone had wonderful holidays and I wish everyone a Happy New Year. Sorry about the delay, with Christmas presents and such, it was difficult to really write anything. **

**A very special thanks to my sister, who served as my editor for this chapter. Thanks for correcting my mistakes and giving me your two cents!**

**Also, if you're new to the story, I would appreciate reviews on each chapter. They let me know what I can do to improve the chapters as I move along.**


	4. Full Circle

_**Chapter Four: Full Circle**_

I slouched in my seat. Turning off the engine, I started to nervously tap my fingers on the dashboard. My blue eyes flashed to the neon digital clock in front of me. **4:50pm. **I hadn't realized I would be so early to pick up Miss CIT. I rubbed the back of my neck and let out a deep sigh. I reached up and adjusted my mirror, catching a quick glimpse of my reflection. I really don't know what I'm worried about. We're just going as friends, nothing more. I was sitting just outside the driveway to her house. I rolled down the window in hopes of getting some fresh air. As I leaned against the open window, I really got a good look at her house.

It was beautiful, to say the least. The building looked as though someone had preserved it from the Victorian era and with the single fountain that was on my left, it could definitely pass off as a mansion. I gave a low whistle, my eyes tracing the house's exterior. Ivy traced up the white building and one could see budding roses in the flower bed. Gravel stones lined the path leading to the neatly paved driveway and a black iron fence sealed off their property. The sound of the fountain accompanied by the wind sounded somewhat whimsical, as if it were some sort of fairy tale. The sound of a door opening tore my train of thought away as I turned my attention to the door. A slender female closed the door behind her and locked it. As she started to walk in my direction I was able to see a little better. Courtney was wearing her typical grey overtop with a white blouse underneath accompanied with her olive pants. She walked over to the shotgun side of the car and pulled on the car door only to be jerked back when she realized that the car was locked. I snickered as she walked around the car to my open window. "Duncan, if this is your idea of a joke, it isn't funny!" She fumed.

"On the contrary, Princess, I find it hysterical." I gave my signature smirk and pressed the unlock button in the car. "Can't Little Miss CIT take a joke?" She rolled her hazel eyes and she opened the car door and sat down in the seat next to me.

"I've only spent a few seconds with you and I'm already regretting it." Courtney said. Her eyes looked at my clothing. "Don't you have anything else to wear? You always wear the same outfit."

"Look whose talking…" I mumbled under my breath as I backed out of the driveway and turned the wheel right, towards the main road. "Well I have to say, I didn't realize that Princess lived in an actual castle."

She leaned back in her seat and pulled down the overhead mirror, checking her hair. "I do come from a family of winners, Duncan. My parents are quite successful and they have high hopes for me. I have no doubt that in a few years; I'll be attending Harvard, on my way to a very virtuous career." She attempted to pat down a stray hair before gritting her teeth in anger.

I noticed her frustration and tried not to laugh. As I pulled up to a red light, I turned to her and shook my head in amazement. "No need to get all fussy over how you look, it's just a movie."

"Even so, I try to look my best every day." She stared furiously at the hair. "I'll never be taken seriously if I go out in public looking like this."

"Not to worry. I never took you seriously anyway." She gave me a deadpan look. "I don't really care what other people think and neither should you."

She gave me a cheeky smile. "I'm glad you feel that way, Duncan." She motioned towards the windshield. "The light turned green ten seconds ago." As if those words triggered everyone's fury, a flood of noise involving horns honking and people swearing at me filled the air. I jerked forward and stepped on the gas. As the car started to speed up, leaving the noise behind me, I cast an angry glare at the brunette sitting to my right. "It's a good thing that you don't care what other people think since the entire city now knows that you're a raging idiot who can't drive." I made a hard right and pulled into the mall parking lot. I started to slowly drive through the lot, looking for a spot…_I think there's one over-_ "THERE'S ONE!" I jumped in surprise and had to slam on the brakes to prevent myself from hitting the car in the front.

"For the record, shouting loudly in my ear while I navigate through a busy parking lot will NOT make me park any faster." I said as I regained my focus.

"Great, that blue car took the spot. That's just great, Duncan. Maybe if you showed a little competitive attitude, you could've taken that spot." She said, seemingly ignoring what I just said. I parked the car and turned off the ignition. I exited the car and started to walk towards the mall. "Hey! Duncan!" I turned me head slightly to face the noise. "I can't open the car door! If this is some elaborate prank, I swear…"

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney..." I said shaking my head. I gripped the handle and yanked. I hated to say it, but she was right. The car door was completely stuck. I pulled with both hands, hard. "You push, I'll pull." She said something regarding how 'useful' I was but I ignored it. With one final attempt, I pulled with all the strength I could put into it and she pushed so hard I could see a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her face. Suddenly the door flung open and she was launched onto me, she obviously had put in a little too much power. We both were on the ground, her on top. I had cushioned my fall with my elbows which kept me propped up. She landed face first on my chest. She lifted her head up and noticed our position. I chuckled. "Why does it seem that we are always in this position?"

I saw a faint blush rush to her freckled cheeks and a panicked look spread across her face as she scrambled off. "Lowest centre of gravity." She remarked and brushed herself off. "Ahem…Let's get going." I locked the car, put my hands into the pockets of my shorts and started walking alongside her to the entrance. _What a night this is going to be…_

~.~

As I entered the air conditioned shopping centre, a familiar feeling washed over me. Before I joined Total Drama Island, I spent all my time in here with my friends. We would run around, give the security guards a hard time and relax in the food court. It was so simple. Thanks to that joke of a show, the tradition was broken and his friends had found other hobbies to keep them entertained while he was filming. I heard Courtney call my name and I looked over to see her glaring at me angrily. She motioned me to follow her and started to briskly walk towards the escalator. "Duncan, I am NOT paying for a movie only to miss the first ten minutes. The movie's starting in twenty minutes and so help you if we're late…"

We both got on the ascending escalator and patiently waited to get to the top, at least I did. Courtney was busy tapping her fingers and muttering comments about how slow this escalator was and how nobody wanted to step aside so she could get by. When we finally arrived at the top, she gripped my hand and started to run. The feel of her hand on mine was strong yet gentle; I was instantly reminded of our Total Drama Island days. As I smirked to myself at the recollection of those moments, she realized that she was still holding my hand and jerked her hand away. She mouthed at me to keep running and focused her attention ahead, towards the theatre. As I followed, a store caught my eye. I slowed down my run and came to a stop in front of Cold Subject, a store Gwen and I used to shop at. My blue eyes scanned the store's entrance. Flashes of Gwen and I in the store seemed to occur in a rapid pace. I could hear Gwen's laugh as she tried on a dog collar that resembled my own. I could recall the way I whispered in her ear, telling her how beautiful I thought she was. I could still feel her lips on my own as we kissed in the middle of the store. Courtney's voice brought me back to reality once more. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that she wore an angry look. She opened her mouth to say something when she noticed the expression on my face and her look softened. She gently nudged me forward and led me towards the theatre. I turned my head to give the store one last glance before I gave my undivided attention to the task at hand: buying tickets.

I approached an automatic ticket machine. As I started to scroll the movie options, attempting to find our movie, I noticed that Courtney had taken out her leather wallet and taken out one out of several credit cards and was waiting for me to input the ticket information. I smirked at her and pressed our movie choice. "If you think you're going to be buying your ticket, think again Princess."

"Duncan, I'm not going to accept charity from you. I have my dignity and I have enough money to pay for my own entertainment." She waved the credit card in front of my face. "I'm going to be paying for my own ticket with my own money." I gave her a blank look and snatched the credit card out of her hand. I turned back to the machine, ignoring her angry comments and pushed the button for two tickets. As the total came up and urged me to swipe my credit card, I felt a push and I turned around to see Courtney, with another credit card in hand, trying to swipe it through the machine. Keeping her held back with my right arm, I fished out my own card with my left hand and tried to swipe it myself. Unfortunately, she was fast and snatched my credit card out of my hand. "Sorry Duncan. It looks like I'm paying." She smiled evilly and attempted to swipe her second credit card.

I blocked her with my body. "I'm not letting you pay so you might as well let me pay. Can I have my card back, sweetheart?" She snorted and crossed her arms, not amused. I smiled at the brunette and spread out my body, guarding the machine. "Looks like we'll be here until the movie starts which will be in…" I glanced at the overhead clock. "Eight minutes." She bit her lip and looked at the clock, worried. "Let me pay, Princess."

She moved towards me and put her right hand on my cheek, a mischievous look on her face. Her hand slid down slowly. She dragged her finger down my neck and my chest. I didn't know what game she was playing at, but I liked it. My arm snaked around her waist. She looked into my eyes and gave a small pout. "Duncan, I don't want to miss this movie. I was really looking forward to seeing the movie with you. I'd rather be with you in the theatre than here." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her lips near my ear. "I'm going to pay for the tickets so we can have a little more time to ourselves in the theatre."

I grinned and moved my left arm and stroked her cheek. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Within a fraction of a second, I wheeled around and swiped my credit card in the machine.

She stood in shock, speechless. As my credit card went through and the tickets began to print, she finally seemed to gain her ability to speak back. "You…when your arm wrapped around my waist…you stole your card back."

I gathered the tickets and pocketed them. "You're not the only girl who's tried tricking me. You lost character about halfway through. Besides, you shouldn't keep the card in your back pocket; it's too easy to be pick pocketed." Courtney's face was slightly pink in her fury but she seemed to bottle it up and mumbled to herself. We quickly walked around the crowd of people and made our way to the concession booth. I let out a low whistle as I looked at our options. "So what will you have?" Without a word, she walked to the cahier and ordered a regular popcorn, no butter, with a regular sized diet pop. I jumped in and ordered a regular soda and sour gummies for myself. As the cahier gave us the total, I casually slipped him the twenty before Princess could reach for her wallet. She only glared at me as I received my change and gathered our concessions. She went to go grab straws when I something caught my eye. I wasn't sure who I saw but I was sure that it was someone I knew. Although in this crowd, it wasn't much of a stretch. I searched the busy theatre once more before I joined Courtney in the front. A teenage girl ripped our ticket stubs and directed us to the theatre. We walked in silence and our eyes met only once before she quickly averted them. We entered the well-lit theatre and surveyed the crowd. "Front or back?" I asked her.

She seemed to forget she was mad at me for a moment and replied. "Middle. You're not catching me with you in the back and I don't want to damage my eyes by sitting so close."

"If you sit close, you'd be too distracted by me anyway. Besides, I doubt your eyes will be damaged by the screen."

"I wasn't talking about the screen." She started to walk towards row L and we took our seats. The brunette extended her arm back and gently massaged her neck. Her lips parted in an 'o' shape when she finally hit the right spot. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She closed her eyes and moved her head to one side. A small noise of satisfaction escaped her lips and she moved her arm onto the arm rest. She glanced sideways and noticed that I was staring like a total idiot. "What?"

"Nothing." I said. She gave me a questioning look and drew her attention to the popcorn in front of her. She picked up a kernel and examined before throwing it into her mouth. "Thanks."

She said the last part so quietly that I had to strain to hear her. "What for?"

"Everything." She stated simply and turned to face me. "Duncan, I wanted to pay and although I hate that your pigheadedness got in the way, it was very sweet of you to pay for me." Her eyes kept shifting off my face as though she were embarrassed.

I gave her a small grin. "You didn't have to come with me. I just wanted to see you and I believe that when a guy takes a girl out, he should make her feel special. You're no different." Her hazel eyes met mine once more.

"I'm still going to pay you back somehow." She said with a smile. "I stand by what I said before; I don't take charity from anyone." I met her smile with one of my own.

"I'm sure you'll think of a way to repay me." I said cheekily. Colour rushed to her cheeks and she averted her eyes in embarrassment.

"Knock it off, Duncan." She bit her lip, presumably to prevent a giggle from escaping her lips.

I laughed and held up my hands in mock defense. "Sorry Princess. I can't help myself if I'm out with one of the hottest girls in town."

"Stop it." She said trying to ignore my comments. _She loved it. The way she turned her head so much as to still see me through the corner of her eye. It was cute in sort of a little kid way._

"Yeah, I better stop before your boyfriend beats me up."

She gave me a confused look. "Boyfriend?" She trailed off.

"Noah? Remember you told me over the phone?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, the question caught me…off-guard." She gave a nervous laugh and started to eat more popcorn. _She's making this too easy…_

I smirked and leaned closer. "Noah's not your boyfriend. You're single."

She locked eyes with me and blew a stray hair out of her eyes. "Forget it. It was a stupid thought anyway. Yes, I'm single. Happy? I just didn't want to sound so pitiful."

"Princess, you're anything but pitiful. You may be a LOT of things, but pitiful isn't one of them." The lights dimmed and the movie began.

"**Scott! Don't go out there! It's a bloodbath! You have no hope of surviving!"** The busty blonde shouted to her boyfriend, now holding a machine gun which literally was not there a second ago. _I loved pointing out continuity errors._

"**I have to, Amanda. I have to do this if we have any hope of surviving this hellish situation."** The pussy of a boyfriend said dramatically, pushing his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. I heard a few girls in the front row of the theatre squeal with joy as the boyfriend grabbed his girlfriend around the waist. **"I love you." **Just as he leaned in to kiss her, a zombie punched through the wall and bit the blonde on the shoulder. Blood came out in buckets and the theatre gasped. I rolled my eyes. _This film was far too tame for my liking._

"Did you see that? How could she be so stupid? If I was in that situation, I'd put together a zombie survival kit at LEAST a year in advance. She clearly wasn't a CIT before." I looked over in surprise. It wasn't even fifteen minutes in and Princess had started the commentary. While she WAS whispering and, to be honest, I was much more interested in her comments than the movie itself, I quickly realized how sensitive our theatre was. Some guy with greasy hair in front of us turned around and promptly shushed her. It only made it worse. She shushed back and continued to whisper her thoughts and comments on the film.

The greasy hair guy motioned to me. "Hey. Can you get your girlfriend to shut up?" She, unfortunately, heard that and started to spout off at him. The fight got pretty heated and it was no surprise when one of the theatre staff came and we were escorted out of the theatre in record time.

As the staff closed the theatre door behind him, Courtney looked at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"On the contrary, I thought it was pretty hot." I said, walking alongside her to the mall entrance. As we reached the glass doors we realized that it was pouring non-stop outside.

"Great. Now what are we supposed to do?" Courtney moaned and took a seat on the bench outside, protected with an oversized umbrella.

I tucked my hands into my jeans and took the seat next to her. "Even though you practically forced me to break all kinds of driving rules, run to the movie at an unnecessary fast pace, try and pay for your ticket, lie to me about having a boyfriend and get me kicked out of the theatre, I'd say that this was a success."

She tucked her brown hair behind her hair and looked at me. "You mean that?"

"Of course, I do."

She sighed and crossed her legs. "Well, I MIGHT say that I enjoyed spending time with you. Although you can be a total ogre at times, I'll admit I had quite a bit of fun tonight. I daresay you would be a fair candidate for another outing but that might be a stretch. When I'm a lawyer and you're stuck in prison, I MIGHT remember tonight and CONSIDER helping you out." She grinned at my surprised reaction.

"Princess, those are some of the kindest words you've ever said to me." I placed a hand over my heart. "That really touched me, I didn't know you cared." She punched me in the arm with mock force.

At that exact instant, the umbrella gave way under the water weight and all the rain that it had accumulated fell down on us. Courtney gave a shriek of surprise and started to moan. "AGRH! Why does this have to happen to me?" She started to get up but my hand extended out and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Can't stand the rain? We're both entirely soaked anyway. Try to live a little dangerously." I gave her a challenging smirk. She narrowed her eyes and yanked her arm away.

"I'll show you." She resumed her seat as the rain continued to pour down on us. She looked really pretty, at that exact moment. When I was on the bench and she was on the bench, both completely soaked. "Still don't think I can do this?" I shrugged.

"Well, you ARE sitting here with me. I think that you'll be too mesmerized by my amazing personality and appearance to even care about the rain." She huffed and moved closer to me. I realized how I could see through her shirt and it took every piece of willpower I had to quickly force my sapphire eyes back to her face.

She leaned inwards, putting her weight slightly on my lap. I raised an eyebrow. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear. "On second thought, I don't think I'll bail a total Neanderthal, such as yourself, out of jail."

I raised my left hand and placed it under her chin. She was fully on my lap now, facing me. Keeping my eyes focused on her onyx ones, I grinned mischievously. "If you spend enough time with me, I'll be the one bailing YOU out of jail." She pulled my shirt forward and we locked into a kiss. My eyes widened in shock but I quickly adjusted to the kiss. There was something so incredibly hot about this situation that really got me fired up. Her hands grasped my hair, gently pulling it. My arms wrapped around her waist and traced the wet curve of her body. This was it. This was where we left off after Total Drama Island. We had come full circle.

~.~

**Gwen POV**

"Gwen?" Trent looked at me, worried. I sat outside the theatre at one of the tables in the food court. I looked up at Trent and gave a weak smile, acknowledging him. "Are you okay? You seem really upset." I nodded slowly and opened my mouth to say something but I just found myself choking on my words. Trent sat across from me and looked really uneasy. I couldn't blame him. Who would WANT to be seen with an utterly depressed goth girl? I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"Trent, it's not you." I managed to say. He looked at me in total astonishment; I hadn't said anything since we left the theatre. I'm sure he was thrilled to get some sort of verbal response out of me. I reached over and grasped both of his hands in my own. "Contrary to what you might see before you, I actually had an amazing time with you." I gave a half-hearted smile. My blue tinted lips formed a smile. Going to the movie tonight was such a rush. We picked me up on time, had pre-ordered the tickets and had even remembered to get me a small popcorn with a single squirt of butter. He hadn't tried to kiss me or do anything romantic out of respect to my relationship with Duncan. He even offered his jacket to me when I was cold in the theatre. His shaggy black hair was slightly out of place and he wore an expression which conveyed the deepest concern. Being with him had its own unique feeling. He treated me as though we had known each other our entire lives. He clearly wanted me to feel special and had accommodated the date to my liking. God, I did not deserve such a sweet guy. How did I repay him? By acting like a total emo bitch. I stood up from the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything, Trent. I'm really sorry about how I've acted. I'll call you later." I walked out the side door before he had a chance to respond. As the rain swiftly came down on me, I walked in the direction of my house with my hands held firmly in my sweatshirt pocket. My tears soon blended in with the rain. I squeezed my eyes tighter together, hoping that the pain would go away.

"_Did you see that? How could she be so stupid? If I was in that situation, I'd put together a zombie survival kit at LEAST a year in advance. She clearly wasn't a CIT before." I recognized that voice. I looked downward at the middle rows, trying to catch a glimpse at the source. Trent said something to me but the movie drowned him out. My eyes caught sight of a guy turning around and shushing the girl behind him. I shrugged and drew my attention back to the movie. Trent leaned in to take a sip of soda the exact moment I did. I realized what was about to happen and I quickly backed off, blushing. Even though the lighting was sparse, I could still see the colour on his face. He apologized and urged me to take the first sip. I shook my head, smiling, urging him to take the sip. We both stared at each other, smiling in embarrassment. It was disgusting how sweet we were being to each other. This kind of thing would normally make me barf. "I just KNEW that she was going to die." The moment was instantly ruined. I glared at the girl and was about to give her a piece of my mind when the light flashed on her face. It was Courtney. I couldn't believe my eyes. The guy in front of her said something and she went into hysterics, everyone in the theatre locked eyes on them. Trent stood up and tried to see what the commotion was while I spotted about three people run out of the theatre to contact the staff. As the two were escorted out, I couldn't help but wonder what happened._

_The movie ended shortly after that and we left the theatre. As I recalled parts of the movie to Trent, I noticed that some sort of card lay in Courtney's seat. I walked over and realized that she forgot her credit card. "Shit." I said and showed Trent. Trent quickly recalled that he had heard one of the theatre goers say that the couple who had caused the commotion was heading towards the main entrance. I told Trent to meet me in the food court while I returned the card. He complimented me on my noble and caring personality and I managed to run before he caught sight of me blushing for the second time. I rushed through the mall and got to the main doors. I was about to push open the doors when I caught sight of Courtney straddling a guy on the bench. They both were soaking wet and she was whispering something in his ear. I grinned, my hand resting on the door handle. Well, well, well. Courtney actually found something that could handle her. She pulled away from his ear and my heart stopped. I watched as Duncan put his hand underneath her chin. I tried to tear my eyes away. My feet seemed to be grounded in place. I watched as Courtney pulled Duncan into a passionate kiss and I counted the seconds until he'd break away. One….two…three…four…He didn't break away. His arms snaked around her body, the way he used to for me. I ran back to the food court, fighting back tears. _


End file.
